The disclosure relates to power amplifiers, and in particular, to dynamic bias current adjustment for power amplifiers.
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
As Envelope Tracking (ET) becomes more popular, power amplifiers (PAs) and duplexer modules (PADs) are being pushed to their operating limits for improved efficiency. As new PAs and PADs are improved, the main transmit metrics that are maintained in envelope tracking operation are maximum power, adjacent channel leakage ratio (ACLR) and current consumption. Conventional PAs optimize PA output matching based on the optimum PA parameters at one frequency.